


Breaking the Law (And Some Asses)

by DuskSpiral (BurstEdge)



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/DuskSpiral
Summary: Ryuko was never one for authority (go figure), so she believed there wasn't any harm in pounding the ass of a mischievious devil girl. Of course, this leads to her getting arrested, which she has to get out of by pounding the ass of a certain caffeine-addicted coordinator.





	Breaking the Law (And Some Asses)

**Author's Note:**

> This is adapted from a roleplay I did not long ago. It was very enjoyable, and I wanted to adapt it into a smut fic. I'm sure you'll love it.

Night has fallen on the city, and very few people walked around while others were at home. Ryuko was one of the people walking about, wondering what to do.

"Maybe I can go out and pick some food up. Or maybe get another skin mag... oh, what is a girl to do?"

She was lost in her thoughts, making her unaware that a little devil was following her, who happened to be Lilith.

"My next victim," she said to herself with a smirk. "This is going to be fun."

She tiptoed just far enough away to not be noticed but was continuing to plant in the idea of having sex with a beautiful devil loli. She noticed Ryuko had stopped in the middle of the park, surrounded by many trees.

"How long are you going to keep stalking me?" Ryuko asked.

Lilith's heart skipped a beat having been called out, realizing her chance to exploit this schoolgirl is slipping through her fingers she increased her magic in the attempt to hypnotise the girl like Centorea. Filling her mind with nothing but wanting her asshole filled and begging for more. Taking a calming breath, she approached the school-going looking girl, confident in her power of hypnotism. However, much to her shock, Ryuko simply turned around and gave her an annoyed look.

"Do you need something, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Lilith was taken off guard by the fact that Ryuko was unaffected by her hypnotism, but she didn't let that bother her.

"I want to see you beg for my touch and crave wanton desires," she proclaimed with a pout. "What kind of monster are you to resist my charms and spells?"

She put her hands on her hips and seductively bent forward, hoping it would take Ryuko off guard. Unfortunately for her, the taller girl was unaffected, as she walked up to the lesser devil, picked her up and threw her on the ground.

"Gah-!"

"You made a big mistake making me your target," she said with a glare.

Lilith struggled to get up from the ground after being thrown down by Ryuko. She looked back at her, a smug grin forming on her face. "And how did I made a mistake?"

Ryuko gave a smirk of her own as she knelt down next to Lilith. "You shouldn't have spied on me in such slutty clothes." She pulled down the lesser devil's shorts, exposing her plump red ass before smacking it.

"Urk!" Lilith shuddered from delight from having her ass slapped so casually.

Ryuko wasn't done. She even spread Lilith's ass apart and licked her tight hole.

"_Dammit Rachnera! I am domina-ahhh~ My god, she is good with her tongue~_" Lilith struggled to think as Ryuko was only getting faster not slower with her.

Ryuko slapped the lesser devil's ass some more as she ate out of it. "Mmm... gotta get this good and lubed up.

Lilith could barely keep herself standing as she heard that statement. "Lubed up? Wha-aaht d-do you mean?" Lilith hating how she was getting off on her lack of control in this situation or how her untouched cunt was drenched and she was coating her thighs in her own juices.

Once she was finished licking her asshole, Ryuko dropped her skirt, revealing her long, hard cock. "This is what's going to be in your ass."

Lilith could only stare both in amazement and shock at the sheer size of Ryuko's throbbing member. Realizing her pumping Ryuko with intense anal imagery and sensations in an attempt to hypnotise her was probably a bad idea, she whimpers, "Please be gentle with me."

Ryuko smirked. "Nope." And she shoved her whole cock inside of the small devil, thrusting like a madwoman. "All these thoughts you planted inside my head... you're going to experience them."

Lilith's world was turned upside down as for the second time she was subjected to being the submissive in a relationship and cursing herself as she gushed like mad from the pain and pleasure of her asshole being pummeled with maddened need from Ryuko. Even feeling her belly bulge obscenely in an attempt for her body to accommodate the monster she was being railed with.

"Hey, how about you tell me how much you love getting fucked in the ass," Ryuko growled, pounding the devil harder.

Lilith almost did on reflex, but she caught herself at the last moment. She would not be broken like some slut for a second time. "N-no, I w-won't. I-I d-don't like getting f-f-fucked in the a-ass." She wished she had that much control over her pussy as she continued to gush and squirt.

"Is that so?" Ryuko teased. "Then explain why you're gushing down there? I can feel your juices on my balls."

"I-I n-arrrgh!" Lilith screamed as her biggest orgasm tore through her interrupting her sentence. She fell slack against Ryuko and slurred. "Ah am such a sllllut! I love fat cocks that slam into my ass! Fuck me more." 

"Will do-" Ryuko said, fucking Lilith harder than before with all intent to fill ass completely.

Lilith silently moaned as she felt Ryuko hilt herself into the lesser demon and continued to slam hard into her. So much so that her orgasms grew higher in intensity as Ryuko's balls slammed into her unused and untouched pussy.

"Do you feel that?" Ryuko said. "That's the feeling of my cock throbbing. I'm about to cum soon."

Lilith mewled in response. Her entire body felt the massive cock throb it was a sensation that gave her a perverse sense of joy that the cock buried deep in her ass was about to cum because she was a hot, tight piece of meat for her to enjoy. "I can't wait to feel you cum." 

And came she did. Ryuko moaned loudly as she filled Lilith's ass with her hot cum. "Ngh... take it all!"

Lilith moaned as she felt the hot cum fill her, her belly expanding as Ryuko just kept cumming groaning into her ears. If being Ryuko's anal slut meant experiencing this kind of joy, she would happily room with her from here on out.

Ryuko pulled out of Lilith's ass and shot more of her cum on it. "That was fun. I'd like to do this again."

Lilith's legs were weak so she stood there shaking as Ryuko came over her ass and she replied to her statement. "I-I would l-love that."

Ryuko grinned. "Awesome. See you later."

* * *

-**2 Hours Later**\- 

Ryuko had a frustrated look as she was handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room. With her was a frustrated Smith and an irate Zombina, who paced around the room while giving Ryuko the occasional stink eye.

"Well, I can't say this wasn't expected," she said casually.

"Rules exist for a reason, Ryuko," Smith said neutrally. "You can't just go breaking them, especially the human/monster cultural exchange program. No matter what they subject you to." The coordinator knew just from Ryuko's expression that this was going to be a long night.

"This is my first offense though," Ryuko said. "I don't know why I should be subjected to this kind of treatment."

No sooner did she say that, Zombina slammed down a folder of pictures showing Ryuko in amorous situations with various monster girls.

"...Where did you get all that?"

"We heard reports of monster girls being tricked or being attacked," Zombina snapped, getting in Ryuko's face to see if there were any signs of remorse. "Lilith was an inside agent to see if you were the repeat offender."

Ryuko gave her an odd look. "Repeat offender? Tricked or attacked? I think someone's been feeding you the wrong intel. Those girls came on to me."

"The law is the law," Zombina growled. "You should have said no and moved on even if they came on to you. You don't get a free pass on this."

Ryuko scoffed and laid back in her chair. "Whatever. I think you people are way too uptight about this."

Zombina's eyebrow twitched at the girl's defiant and unrepentant attitude. "You little-"

"That's enough Zombina," Smith ordered.

The zombie girl stared at Ryuko for a few seconds, then moved away from her, muttering to herself.

"Look, Ryuko, regardless of circumstance, this is a mountain of evidence of you breaking the cultural exchange law and a punishment is needed," Smith said. "So we are putting you into a rehabilitation course. You pass you get to go and nothing else happens. You fail and we will have to throw the book at you. What do you say?"

"I say you expect me to fail," Ryuko said flatly.

"That is down to you and your fat cock, Ryuko," Smith responded in the same tone. "I'm sure you can find a nice non-monster girl to handle your obsession with anal while maintaining friendships with monster girls. You're young and I don't want to see your life ruined by some reckless actions."

"I don't know how living a life of excitement is considered reckless," Ryuko said. "Also, what was that about my cock? Did you take pictures of it with out me knowing?"

"Almost everyday," Zombina replied casually.

"Needed to know for sure where it was going to truly confirm you were breaking the law," Smith added. "Maybe the leaders of the monsters and our government will repeal it in the future, but for now things are as they are." She took a sip from her cup before speaking again. "You'll be heading out to the centre tomorrow and from there you will be working with staff to curb your drive for illegal activities. Afterwards, your case will be reviewed and we'll take it from there."

"You know, I've heard rumors about you government types being opportunistic pervs," Ryuko deadpanned. "Guess those rumors were true."

"I take it you are one of those types who don't like authority?" Smith asked, dismissing Zombina making no effort to hide her hand reaching under the table to grab and toy with Ryuko's cock and balls. "What will it take to get you to play nice and follow the rules, because this is becoming exhausting to deal with."

"I just want to have fun and fool around with girls of various species," Ryuko said. "I doubt you can comprehend how good scales or fur feels on your skin from embracing a bedmate. It feels amazing."

Smith just smiles. "Just be discreet, if we can track you with such efficiency then someone upstairs will get bent out of shape and do you some real damage. The centre really is more like a vacation, they'll say you've improved and we will just expect you to think your playdates out a little more carefully next time." Smith began to jerk Ryuko from under the table quite aggressively.

"Meaning, I can sleep with monster girls as long as I'm not caught?" Ryuko said, ignoring the fact that Smith was jerking her off.

"As long as we cannot prove you're doing anything. Sure go wild." Smith was quietly marveling at her size as her second hand went under the table and she began to work over the throbbing monster.

"Cool," Ryuko replied. "So... wanna fuck?"

"Absolutely, I cannot wait to get this monster in me." Smith made short work of her clothes and laid herself flat against the table "Do your worst, buttfucker."

"I'd like to, but..." Ryuko gestured to her bound hands. "See what I mean?"

Smith giggled a little in forgetting to undo the cuffs holding Ryuko in place set her free.

Once she was released, Ryuko immediately shoved her cock in Smith's ass, pounding her like there was no tomorrow.

Smith was enjoying how intense Ryuko was being. If her chat with Lilith was anything to go by, she was a monster in the sack. Her job was way to stressful and she always loved the feeling of her ass being stretched out. She was a moaning, cumming mess underneath Ryuko within minutes of that cock deep in her asshole.

Ryuko slapped the coordinator's ass and pounded it harder than ever. "Damn, you're tight back here. Guess that explains your outward personality."

Smith mewled as her eyes started to roll into her skull. "This is the best stress reliever!" She came hard all over Ryuko's balls as they hit her pussy.

Ryuko slapped Smith's ass again. "Almost nobody appreciates anal like I do."

Smith began to meet Ryuko's thrusts to increase the pleasure of her anal experience. "Ooh, I will need to find your address so I can unwind on my weekends." She was enjoying how red Ryuko was making her ass with her strong and intense slaps.

"Does that mean I don't need rehabilitation?" Ryuko asked hopefully, thrusting faster than ever.

"Sure, just fuck my hungry asshole and be good at hiding your desire for monster girls." Smith looked at her with almost hearts in her eyes. This was everything she needed right now. Hell she could invite monster girls over and Ryuko could fuck them so long as she got this fat dick too.

Ryuko grinned widely as she plowed Smith's with all her might, feeling her cock throb. "Do you want me to fill this slutty ass of yours up?"

"Yes! Give me everything!" Smith shouts in response to Ryuko.

Ryuko groaned as she came deep inside of Smith's ass.

Smith groaned as she felt Ryuko filled her ass. "You are just a treat. I cannot wait to watch you buttfuck cute monster girls."

"I thought I had to be descreet about it," Ryuko said as she pulled out.

"I'll make sure you'll be discreet, and I get to give those cuties some anilingus." Smith smiles weakly up at the Ryuko

"Deal," Ryuko said, slapping Smith's ass.

Smith pulled Ryuko out of her ass and stood up weakly, enjoying how much semen Ryuko had pumped into her and how much was slowly oozing out of her. She gave Ryuko a wink and fondled her balls a little. "Well, pull up those panties and let's head home. I'm sure I can find you and that cock some wonderfully tight holes. I am a fan of dinner and a movie."

Ryuko pulled her panties up. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Smith happily pulled her panties and pants up and lead the futa out of the office and back to her own residence.

* * *

Outside of the interrogation room, the MON Squad stood in awe at what they just witnessed.

"That... that literally just happened," Zombina said.

"Who knew the captain was so pent up," Tio quietly added, trying to erase the sheer size of Ryuko's cock from her mind or how much Smith was enjoying having it in her asshole.

"Whatever, I want that cock all to myself," Doppel said with drool running down her mouth.

Manako just whimpers in response her face bright red after seeing her boss take something like that so deep in her body. "M-maybe one d-day I could d-do that."

"Who said it had to be one day?" a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Satsuki walking into the room with Nonon following close behind him.

Manako yelps a little, knowing someone other than the other members of the M.O.N squad had heard her. "A-a-are you i-in here for the s-same c-c-crime?" she stuttered out looking at the pink and black haired girls. Internally hoping they were so the M.O.N squad could taste what Smith had enjoyed so much with Ryuko.

"You lot are horny, aren't you?" Satsuki asked rhetotically. "I can practically sense it from where I stand."

"I mean, we did just watch our boss get manically fucked in the ass," Doppel responded casually. "Hard not to get horny after something like that. Unless you have something in the same ballpark I think we'll wait for Ryuko to finished abusing Smith's tight ass."

Nonon smirked. "Why go for that punk when you can have something more elegant?" She lifted Satsuki's skirt upward, showing her large, thick cock with huge balls beneath it.

Doppel smirked as she moved forward, gripping Satsuki's large cock and cupping her balls. "Well, we'll need to find a nice comfortable spot to see how good you are with this. Pinky, you got anything like this?"

"No, I am content being Lady Satsuki's mistress," Nonon said. "I have no need for such a thing, since it is more suited for a woman of her caliber. As for a location, we can take this to a hotel."

Doppel looked over at the other M.O.N members and smiled. "I want to see what Smith enjoyed so much, you're all happy to follow if Satsuki has the stamina for all four of us."

Satsuki smirked. "I wouldn't bite off more than I can chew if I was you. I might be more than you expected."


End file.
